gunswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Elle Driver
“...and anyway, I've had to stare at ''my own face for long enough.”'' - Elle Driver Elle Driver (known as L Driver in the English Dub) was one of two leaders in the town B-5-10. She shared a mutual hated of her twin sister, Earl Driver. Appearance Elle is a young woman with pink hair and maroon eyes. She has a beauty spot under her right eye. She wears a pink dress with a white underskirt decorated with dark red edging. This matches her dark red hairband. She also wears pink & maroon ankle boots. Her design is the mirror image of Earl's design. Her color palette is aesthetically the opposite of Earl's too. History In the past, Elle constantly fought for her father's affection with her twin sister Earl. Both sisters would come to know The Claw, who would visit their father on occasion. When their father died, Elle and Earl split their entire town into two, with Elle ruling the Left side, and Earl ruling the Right. The two would fight for many years, attempting to acquire the other's pendant half. Both twins could use the two halves of the pendant to open a massive door at the end of B-5-10, which housed their Father's inheritance. Just before Van and Wendy arrived in town, Both sisters met Carmen 99 who offered to find them both a bodyguard to protect them from the other sister's attacks. Twin's Guards: Elle & Earl confront each other as Van & Wendy arrive in town. Carmen drops in and promises Elle she has found a bodyguard for her, as Van is hired by Earl. Elle sends her bodyguard, Ray to attack Earl but he fails, only shooting Earl's assistant. Ray returns to Elle and her assistant criticizes her actions. She notes that one of Earl's people was injured and they are fine. Elle remembers her father's words when she was little, trying to get her and Earl to get along, but Elle wants Earl dead, so she can have her fathers love all to herself. She is sick of looking into Earl's face, which is like looking into a mirror. Suddenly, Van appears. Ray fights Van off and the two leave Elle, although her assistant is injured. The next day, Elle and Earl prepare to have their bodyguards, Ray and Van respectively fight on their behalf. The winner will take their father's inheritance for herself. Carmen confirms the rules but Ray quickly shoots Elle, injuring her severely. He grabs her pendant and gives it to Elle who is pleased. The town then experiences an earthquake which Elle and Ray avoid. Elle and Ray head to the vault and use the pendant halves to unlock the door. Entering the vault, Elle discovers her inheritance is a massive armor, Twin Lock. Van brings Earl along to the vault too and Elle taunts her. Suddenly, a video is activated, and Elle is surprised to see a video message from her father. The message was left for The Claw, and Elle listens to her Father's explanation for the armor. Ray points out that the armor seats two, and Elle is shocked to learn from her Father's video that the entire town was a testing ground for the Carossa project. All the town's people, including Elle and Earl are clones, developed to pilot the armor, Twin Lock which was built for The Claw. However, due to an error, all the clones developed a deem hatred of each other resulting in the project being a failure. Ray shoots the video monitor before it finishes and Elle is devastated to learn the truth. She grabs Ray, trying to rationalize her father's message but he shoots her, severely injuring her too. Earl comes to her aid as Van fights with Ray. The twins comfort each other, despite their mutual hatred and believe that they can live up to their father's expectations by using the armor. Both of them activate the armor using their own bodies as an energy source. They attempt to destroy Van & Ray using their armor's missiles, but miss. Van summons Dann and fights the sisters in their armor. While the Twin Lock is able to fight off Dann for a time, the sisters turn their attention to Ray, who summons his own armor, Volkien. Volkien is able to blast off two of the four arms Twin Lock has. The sisters cry out for their father as the activate Twin Lock's arm spears, ready to attack Ray & Van. The sisters seem delirious as they press on the attack. Ray uses Volkien to blast a massive hole in Twin Lock, causing it to malfunction. Elle and Earl question why this all happened, and die in the explosion. Personality Elle was a cold, vengeful woman who despised her sister but loved her father deeply. She seemed to care little for others, not caring when her assistant is shot. Her main desire was to gain her father's inheritance but due to her hatred of her sister, neither of them could acquire it until the other was dead. When she learns the truth of her existence, she seems to make amends with her sister and joins her in using the armor their father built. In their last moments, the sisters seemed to show great sorrow and remorse, questioning why their father would do this to them. Gallery elle02.png Ep505.png elle03.png elle04.png ellenearl.png|Concept art (Elle on the Left) Trivia * Elle's name in the English dub is "L''" Driver while in the Japanese it is "''Elle". * Her English name is likely another reference to her similarities and differences to her sister, with "L" standing for "Left". She controls the left side of town while her sister controls the right. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females